Pillows, Toothbrushes and Snake Supporting Mollys
by x Say x May x I x
Summary: Fred, George, a Boggart and Snape. What could possibly go wrong?


**Hey guys! This is my first HP story so please be nice. I love HP but never got any inspiration for writing a Fanfiction for it. Honestly, I can't be bothered writing a proper explanation so let's get on with the story:**

* * *

They were fighting Boggarts... why? They'd done this in their third year. Stupid Snape. Fred and George had set up another betting service secretly in class, they had about 13 galleons, 17 sickles and a handful of knuts from various students that it was Snape's idea to try to annoy them, most likely because of the Twins prank in their last potions class. Professor Lupin was ill again, so the Potions master took the class. The snake had taken pleasure out of their reactions:

_"Come on, Fred!"_

_"I'm in front of you, George!"_

_"Oh yeah!"_

_"Why are we running again?"_

_"I thought you knew!"_

_"I thought you did!"_

_"You did!"_

_"No, you did!"_

_"You... wait! What class do we have?"_

_The Twins had stopped running now - mainly due to the fat that they we both going to rip each others red hair out until the other admitted he knew. Fortunately, Merlin had blessed George with a (temporary), what Muggles called, 'Sherrylock Hopes' moment..., which Fred shortly destroyed in a classic Weasley way... *sigh*_

_"I thought you knew!"_

_"I thought you did!"_

_"You did!"_

_"No, you d-" George's defensive denial stopped short when he connected face-first with the Defense Against the Dark Arts' classroom door._

_They had resumed running 30 seconds before; and just as George turned his head back to face forward, he was greeted warmly with a face full of wood - that stunk of smoke as if burning, from haywire hexes they once heard Hermione predict._

_Somewhere behind a 'Woah!' was heard, accompanied by skidding and a large bang - with extra back pain for George. Just as he was pulling himself up, Fred has skidded straight into his twin brother's back. Only one reply suited this situation; George groaned._

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class:_

_It was 10 minutes into DADA when a large, clear, audible bang was heard from outside the door, (once again) accompanied by skidding and another large bang - with (unknown to them) extra back pain for George. Seconds later, a groan was weakly heard, along with a muttered "I'll kill you Fred"._

_Most of the students started to whisper *cough* gossipers *cough* , whilst the Gryffindors just shrugged and sighed - all of them used to the Weasley twins._

_Snape just, plainly, scowled: "20 points from Gryffindor" again, the Gryffindors just shrugged and sighed - they were used to it._

_Without warning, two, annoyingly familiar voices complained: "What? This is an outrage!" Fred, whilst George shouted " 'ow many?"_

_Their reply? "10 more points from Gryffindor"_

_*Shrug, sigh*_

_The Twins just started muttering angrily as they took their seats (at the back of the class of course, pranksters are pranksters - not invisible)_

_"Turn to page 349 of your Defense Against the Dark Arts books"_

_Confusion for the twins was an understatement - they'd done that page years ago! They think._

_"We knew it! Snape's loopy!"_

_"10 more points from Gryffindor"_

_"But I never done nothin'!" complained Fred_

_"Do you want to be left pointless, Mr Weasley?"_

_"What one?" two, identical voices chimed, a grin spread perfectly across the Twins faces like Jam on toast.  
_

_"5 points from Gryffindor for cheek, now sit" Snape scowled_

_Reluctantly, the 'devastation' sat. They spent their time day dreaming through Snape's lecture and occasionally joking when they thought Snape wasn't looking, which, of course, resulted in them getting yet another, annual detention - or as the Twins had put it: "As if". Or how Snape had put it: "5 points from Gryffindor". After that they both started to day dream about how nice it would be if they had a portable swap right, about now. Oh how they longed for one..._

_"Now," the Potions master turned DADA substitute snapped, "up. I'll take pleasure to see what you fear." At this he glared his ever famous glare focusing on the Gryffindors, in peticular the day-dreaming pranksters at the back of the class._

_After a nudge from a fellow classmate, the Twins were up on their feet. Since they had not listened to a word of the lecture so were egar to find out what they were doing. They knew at least Snape wanted to go back over this to annoy them. Maybe they should set up a bet for that..._

And that's what brought them to the present - and it was nearly Gred and Forge's go to face the Boggart. There had been various silly things like Clowns, You-Know-Poo and Spiders (they thought of their Birthday 'Gift' to Ron a few months previous. Thinking about it, they'd given him the same present for Birthdays and Christmas for the past 6 - 7 years and he still fell for it). There was even a toothbrush. _Seriously? A bloody toothbrush! _They wondered what would be next - a pillow?

Soon enough, it was Fred's (or was it George's?) turn to face the Boggart. Stepping forward, he imagined all the things it could be, wondering if it had changed despite the fact he knew it hadn't: his mother shouting *gulp*, a prank gone wrong, little Ronniekins not being afraid of the toy spider he fell for every year, twice a year...

The Boggart was now a collection of colors swirling around - Fred could have sworn he seen something there that looked suspiciously like the toy spider.

He decided concentrating on different this, stuff that would make him laugh. He couldn't help but imagine what Snape's Boggart would be *cough* Shampoo... greasy git *cough*.

Now satisfied with its appearance, the Boggart completed the Transformation. There stood his (their) mother, with puffy, bloodshot eyes giving the appearance she had been crying, saying something apparently only Fred could here. George watched as his brother paled as he registered her words. George knew exactly what she was saying, they both had the same Boggart (hence 'Twins'). Stepping forward, he placed a comforting hand on his Brothers shoulder. The creature twitched as though it were going to change but soon stabilised, realising they shared the same fear. Together, with reassuring grins at each other, they raised there wands as one at shouted "Riddikulous!".

Now, the Boggart had completely Silver and Green hair; a green T-shirt saying 'I love the Snakes'; Silver shorts and a pig snout. They giggled like girls, knowing their mother would shriek if she saw herself looking like a Slytherin.

The Twins felt a sort of satisfaction - they had finally pranked their mother!

Not just that, but they had conquered their Boggart together. Their greatest fear: life without each other. A twin would know if the other were dead, it's an instinct with their bond, so it had to be them either missing, injured, on the brink of death, separation or the other joining You-Know-Poo's followers.

At least it was over. Now, where were they? They faintly heard someone exclaiming about some Boggart being a pillow... Oh yeah! Where could they find a Portable Swamp? Hmm...


End file.
